50 Sombras de Jade
by AndyPain
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de ginecologia Tori Stel debe entrevistar a la exitosa y joven empresaria Jade Grey,queda impresionada al encontrarse ante una mujer lesbiana Activa Alfa. Inexperta e inocente, Tori intenta olvidarle, pero pronto comprende cuánto le desea y como sus labios vaginales aplauden por descubrir los límites de sus propios y más oscuros deseo.(Me lei el libro)
1. Capitulo 1 (Primera Parte)

Disclaimer: Victorious y 50 sombras de Grey no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno.<strong> (Primera parte)

El capitulo se llama "uno"… y ya. Con esto no saben lo que me ahorro en buscar canciones, letras y compartirlas.

* * *

><p>Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo.<p>

Qué asco de vida, que asco de mí, que asco de mi pelo. Qué asco de la enferma llena de mocos de mí amiga, Catherine Valentine, que se fue a enfermar justo en este día que esta del asco también.

No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado, no debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado, no debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado

No debo

No debo

Meterme a la cama

Meterme a la cama

Con el pelo mojado

Con el pelo mojado

No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado.

No debo meterme a la cama con el pelo mojado.

No debo meterme el mojado.

No debo meterme el mojado.

No debo mojar la cama con el pene met… no… así no era…

Mierda ¡esto es difícil!

Si, este es un libro para gente grande que no teme ser grosera, así que puedo pensar y decir "mierda" y más palabrotas porque así la autora cree que conecta más con sus lectores.

Me voy a la cocina donde puedo ver a mi amiga Cat aun enferma.

La pobre cogió un resfriado y esta letal. Está muy pálida, casi azul y los mocos verdes le salen por la nariz y la boca. También note que tiene el cuello manchado de rojo y con una forma de mordida, supongo que se habrá cortado al querer abrir la caja de sopa de pollo.

-Ceeereeeebroooo- me gruñó al verme y veo que sus ojos están totalmente en blanco.

-Sí, cerebro es lo que no me va a quedar a mí por ir a esa estúpida entrevista en la que debo cubrirte.

Retomare el apasionante relato de mi vida

Mi nombre es Tori Steel. Soy castaña, tengo ojos marrones, piel morena, latina, 70-60-90 y todo el mundo me dice que soy bien linda, pero ya saben… la gente miente, así que yo no les creo.

¿Cómo voy a ser linda yo si soy un asco?

Aparte soy virgen ¿qué cualidad más mata libido que esa?

Nunca he estado con alguien, nunca he besado a alguien, nunca le tome la mano a alguien, nunca he visto porno, nunca conocí a Manuela, y cuando los animales en animal planet están por tener intimidad… le cambio al canal.

Todo esto a mis 21 años.

Pero en fin. Mi amiga, Cat, consiguió una entrevista que le tomó 9 meses adquirir... Si lo mismo que tarda una mujer en parir… casualidades. Pero la cuestión es que justo hoy enfermo y me pidió de rodillas que la cubriera.

Veo a mi amiga y esta se muerde la muñeca arrancándose un pedazo de carne.

-Awwww, aun enferma te vez guapísima. No te preocupes, yo cubriré la entrevista.

Me tomo las anotaciones con las preguntas, previamente escritas por Cat para la entrevista, y dejo el departamento.

…

Hay poco trafico cuando salgo de Washington, estatal 5, cuadra "Las mariquitas" pasando por la esquina "roja la que te azota" y por el pasaje sarampión y un montón de indicaciones más que ni al caso vienen… pero soy una escritora seria y me gusta dar detalles.

Estoy en el Mercedes rojo de Cat, que parece tener algo en contra de mi Wanda.

¿Qué es mi Wanda?

Bueno, Wanda es el nombre que le puse a mi Volkswagen Escarabajo en honor a Wanda Nara y a Wanda de los padrinos mágicos.

Pero en fin que ya llegue al edificio.

El edificio del Sr Grey me parece la arquitectura más bella que en mi vida vi.

Es un edificio común y corriente rectangular pero con vidrio que brillan a la luz del sol… es magnífico.

Yo creo que si veo el Empire State, me cago. La torre del reloj en Londres, me vuelvo a cagar. Me llevan a Dubai y juro que no me sacan del baño, pero lo que aquí importa es que la belleza arquitectónica del edificio que tengo en frente me dejó sin palabras.

Abajo hay un cartel con el nombre del que debo entrevistar y su apellido.

"Jade se la come"

Ah no… Es el nombre nomas con unas letras en diamante y a la par un grafitti… vándalos.

O bueno, no, a veces es arte. Son pobres artistas que quieren gritar la verdad.

Sé que podría pensar en este profundo tema por horas. Horas que no tengo y por eso finalmente entro al edificio.

Apenas entrar recuerdo que me olvide el pañal, pues me reciben 3 rubias despampanantes, mas altas que yo, con más pecho que yo (no se esforzaron mucho) con más caderas que yo (esto sí es un logro) y con una mirada clara.

Digo que me olvide el pañal, porque sería bueno que supieran que soy lesbiana, tortillera, bollera, volcada, de la vereda de en frente, invertida, que juego para el otro equipo, me gusta el pescado… bueno, también me gustan las almejas pero eso entra en la categoría del pescado para mí.

¿Qué cómo sé que soy lesbiana si ya aclare mi estado de virginidad labial, auditiva, visual y tactilal?

Pues… eso es algo que simplemente se sabe… eso y por el charco que estoy sintiendo en mis bragas porque una de las rubia me está ofreciendo un vaso de agua cuando me gustaría que me ofrezca el…

-¿Señorita Steel?- me llaman por mi apellido una seductora voz del otro lado del despacho.

Estúpidamente miro a las rubias y frunzo el ceño. Ellas me hacen señas con las manos para que me levante y me dirija a la oficina.

-Soy Jade Grey- me dice la segunda maravilla que en mi vida vi luego de Olivia Wilde y los tutoriales de como depilarse la de abajo sin que duela.

La mujer, que debe tener unos 6 años y 3 meses con 2 dias mas que yo, es bellísima, lo cual es redundante si ya les dije que es una maravilla, pero solo para aclarar.

Tiene la piel muy blanca en un tono perfecto, los ojos grises muy blanco en un tono perfecto, los labios rojos muy rojos en un tono perfecto, el pelo negro muy negro en un tono perfecto.

Es perfecta en el tono perfecto de la perfección tonal.

Lleva una pollera de oficina en gris ajustada a su cintura con una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, con un chaleco también en gris ajustado a la camisa. Un sostén victoria secret´s en rojo oscuro y una tanga en el mismo tono.

Mi cara es de completa incertidumbre, asombro, gozo y miedo, todo al mismo tiempo. Tengo los ojos puestos en ella y la miro, absorta, mi boca está abierta y doy gracias que no vuelan las moscas cercas, mi frente arrugada y mis cejas levantadas. Mi nariz esta como habitualmente esta.

Y se todo esto porque me acabo de tomar una foto con el móvil, a mi cara, y la estoy viendo ahora para describírsela… porque si no, no hay forma… no hay forma, joder.

Bueno, intento caminar hacia la señorita Grey, digo "intento" porque Bambie bebé lo pudo haber hecho mejor que yo.

Apenas doy dos pasos y yo misma me piso el pie con el otro pie aterrizando con la quijada en el suelo.

-¿Aslan eres tú?- pregunto cuando abro los ojos y veo unos hermosos zafiros clavados en mí. Entonces me doy cuenta que es la Señorita Jade quien me asiste.

Sus ojos me miran al alma, no, más allá del alma, me mira mi universo, no, más allá del universo, me mira la tanga… ah no… que hoy me puse calzones… a menos que este mirando el cajón de la cómoda de mi habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- me dice en esa voz y puedo sentir su cálido aliento olor a café.

-Te amo…

-¿Qué?- me dice confundida

-Que quiero que me des duro y parejo contra el muro hasta que edifiquemos de nuevo las torres gemelas.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero que me azotes como si fuera tu gata y tú un zoofilico morboso.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-¿Señorita Valentine?- me pregunta ayudándome a levantarme- ¿se cayó?

-No, es que el suelo estaba teniendo un mal día y creí que quizás le vendría bien un abrazo.

-Oh…

-Si… y la señorita Valentine esta indispuesta, no sabe cómo le bajo, el rio muerto es un poroto a la par de su flujo, digo… que esta resfriada… yo soy su remplazo para la entrevista... Si no le molesta.

-No, para nada… ¿y usted es?

¿Cuál era mi nombre? Ah sí.

-Tori, digo Victoria a la que azotas, digo Victoria Steel.

-Ya veo…- se limita en contestarme- ¿Eres algo de Max Steel?

-Sí, soy la hermana.

-Ya veo…- repite.

Yo me tomo el tiempo para ver su despacho exageradamente grande: Hay una piscina, una cancha de golf, una cancha de tenis, un mini cine, una maqueta de la ciudad de Tokio siendo arrasada por un Godzilla robótico, pero yo voy a poner mi atención en unos mosaicos muy bonitos (86 para ser exactos) Que forman la imagen del escudo de los juegos del hambre.

-Siempre que llovió paró- murmuro mientras admiro el cuadro sin ninguna razón aparente.

Es que cuando conozco a alguien que puede ser el amor de mi vida suelo soltar frases que dejen una enseñanza… que importa si tiene o no que ver con la situación.

La señorita Grey me mira con interés

¿Qué cómo sé que me está mirando con interés si yo estoy admirando el cuadro?

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo…

-No podría estar más de acuerdo señorita Steel.

Y por alguna razón, que no se, y no me puedo llegar a imaginar, porque mi capacidad mental es muy limitada… me ruborizo.

…

**Nota del autor**

#EquisConEsteFic

Es que de verdad… a mí la imaginación y la inspiración no me vienen… no, entran con una patada voladora y me golpean…y no me dejan de golpear hasta que vomito esto.

Mi muso es un ser poco racional tambien XD lo lamento.

Super re equis con este fic XD

Y ya nada… que lo subo y quizás les arranque una sonrisa o que se yo.

P.D: Lo estoy escribiendo con el libro a la par XD


	2. Capitulo 1 (Segunda Parte)

Disclaimer: Victorious y 50 sombras de Grey no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno.<strong> (Segunda parte)

Es que a veces no se puede leer un capítulo de un solo tirón, pero esta vez sí.

* * *

><p>Luego de esa inigualable primera impresión que di, me siento en frente del escritorio de Jade Grey y saco los apuntes y la grabadora.<p>

¡Joder! nadie me dijo que apretar un botón que dice "Rec" sería tan difícil. La grabadora de mierda no deja de caerse al suelo, trabarse y reproducir sonidos como si estuviéramos en un recital cuya cantante este siendo poseída por chubaca.

-¡Para de caerte, grabadora boluda!- exclamo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Steel- me recomienda Jade con paciencia.

-Bien -digo tragando saliva- Tengo algunas preguntas, señorita Grey.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo -me contesta inexpresivo. (Cita textual. Joder, que inteligente las conversaciones)

No soy la más inteligente de todas, pero creo que se está burlando de mí. Así que saco pecho y me pongo bizca para imponer presencia.

-Es usted muy joven para amasar semejante imperio ¿A qué cree que se debe?

La señorita Grey comienza a hablar, pero las palabras que salen de ella son muy complicadas para mi corta edad mental y para la mayoría de las personas que creyeron que comprar este libro era una buena idea… pero lo que sí se, es que ella suena soberbia, así que exclamo:

-Quizás solo ha tenido suerte.

Suerte que a los depravados sexuales se le perdonan si son exitosos empresarios y encima guapos.

Jade sigue hablando más palabras, creo que en otro idioma, pero no, ahí dijo "Señorita Steel" así que sigue siendo español.

-Usted parece un maniático del control- Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas.

-Lo controlo todo señorita Steel.

Me vuelvo a ruborizar. No sé por qué, pero ofenderla, sin ningún motivo, me pone… pero no lo sé, no sé cómo se siente cuando alguien te pone, solo sé que me ruborizo y ya.

Joder, como habla esta mujer, desearía que se callara. Jamás imagine que alguien tan guapa y poderosa sea creída y soberbia. Estoy estupefacta de tanta falta de humildad, asqueada… ¡Asqueada dije! Que me folle de una buena vez.

-Algunos dirán que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Porque me conocen bien.

Es oficial, las cataratas del Iguazú en mis bragas y de todas las niñas de 13 años que leyeron esta parte, y lamentablemente de niñas mayores de 13 años también.

Es una chica muy poderosa, hermosa y soberbia, pero solitaria y distante. Seguramente alguien la dañó y por eso es así.

Es un ser quebrado.

¡Por eso se le justifica todo!

Si quiere coger con un canario, el canario debería ponerse en cuatro. No sé cómo, no estudie biología marina, no estudie un culo en realidad, pero el canario debe ponerse en cuatro.

Oh, me distraje de nuevo, es que la única neurona que tengo en el cerebro a veces se aburre y se va a dar una vuelta.

Jade sigue hablando y ahora está diciendo la palabra "Filantropia" ¿Lo ven? no es español. Como hacer una entrevista si te contesta todo en otro idioma. Espero que Cat sepa traducir en arameo.

Le pregunto sobre su filosofía de vida y aquí es cuando la autora quiere aparentar que este es un libro profundo mencionando nombres antiguos, citas antiguas, terminología correctamente correcta y más cosas antes de Cristo.

Como ya dije, yo no estudio y no puedo entender nada, como la mayoría de lo que están leyendo esto, pero te queda esa sensación.

La sensación de que ahora eres un poco más lista por estar leyendo literatura de calidad. No deja de ser una sensación nomas, pero que bien se siente.

Y serás un poco más culta cuanto te enseñe como hacer una correcta felación, pero tendrás que esperar unos capitulo y una extenuante charla con Wanda sobre lo que fue mi vida para nada interesante.

Bueno, la entrevista sigue… y yo sigo dando en evidencia lo pendeja que soy.

Hace rato que le estoy formulando preguntas a Grey, súper largas, y súper personales y súper incomodas. ¡Pero, Hey! No es mi culpa.

Cat escribió las preguntas y yo simplemente las estoy leyendo en voz alta, porque la única neurona mía no puede leer primero la pregunta en silencio y decidir si es o no es una buena idea formularla en voz alta.

¡Eso es otro nivel! Como cruzar la calle y masticar chicle… ¡Al mismo tiempo!

De repente entra una de las rubias candentes a la oficina.

-Señorita Grey, su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-No hemos terminado todavía aquí, cancélela- contesta Jade sin problemas.

La rubia se queda boquiabierta y mira para todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Alguna vez han jugado pokemón? Bueno… es un Magicarp.

No es hasta que Jade le levanta una ceja que la rubia se ruboriza (menos mal, no soy la única lesbiana aturdida) y se va.

-Quiero saber de ti, Tori… es lo justo.

Y vaya, esa es una observación muy válida. Como cuando ves en la tele (una de mis más potentes fuentes de conocimiento) que un reportero se acerca al presidente y luego el presidente le hace una entrevista al reportero sobre cómo se sintió con el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

¡Justicia en su más cruda esencia!

Luego de una charla sin sentido, donde Jade parece interesada pero luego no, pero luego sí, pero luego no…en mí, me dice:

-Hasta la próxima, señorita Steel.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. (Cita textual)

Tengo 21 años, universitaria, y no se la diferencia entre un desafío o una amenaza.

A mí cuando un tipo con una pasamontaña me apunta con un revolverle y me dice "Quieta" yo le bailo la macarena porque siento que me están desafiando.

Y como en este momento no sé qué hacer, me ruborizo y frunzo el ceño… por si acaso.

...

**Nota del autor.**

El autor se fue a bañar luego de terminar el capítulo uno, se sentía "Sucia y rebelde"

Una rebelión de la gran p*** contra sus sentido común.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto me durara esto XD

Review si algo se rieron ;)


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Victorious y 50 sombras de Grey no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Este si esta entero en una sola parte porque realmente no había mucho que narrar que valiera la pena

* * *

><p>El corazón me late muy deprisa, cagándome en todos los que me querían muerta, pues, no, sigo viva… pero no sé por cuanto, ya que apenas al salir del edificio de la señorita Grey, vuelvo a tropezar con mis propios tobillos hasta que finalmente llego al auto.<p>

Ninguna mujer me había impactado como Jade Grey, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica? ¿Poderosa?

Sí, es totalmente por eso, pero como sueno superficial me voy a hacer la desentendida.

No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? (Cita textual y me pregunto lo mismo)

Comienzo a conducir, con cuidado, con el cinturón puesto, porque es importante decirles a los lectores que deben conducir con cuidado y con el cinturón puesto.

Qué tengan cuidado con los desconocidos que te acosan para que firmes un contrato para que te puedan violar cuantas veces ellos quieran, no, de eso no se cuiden, eso es una verdadera aventura, pero de ir deprisa y sin cinturón, ¡válgame Dios! que él los perdone.

Voy a matar a mi amiga Cat, voy a matar a mi amiga Cat, voy a matar a mi amiga Cat.

-Hola Cat ¿Te sientes mejor?- le digo a mi amiga Cat y siento que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero eso ya no importa.

Mi hermosa amiga Cat (¿No te jode?) se ve mucho mejor y se nota que ha estado estudiando.

-Hola Tori, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

-Pues, del asco.

-Qué bueno. Y dime ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

-¡Pero para! Déjame de hacerme tantas preguntas, ¡¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?! ¡¿No ves que acabo de llegar mujer?! Ya te estas comportando como una verdadera maniática que lo quiere saber todo ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pero Tori yo solo…

-¡No, déjame en paz! ¡No me gusta Grey! ¡No seas ridícula!

-Pero…pero…pero…

Y sin más me encierro en mi pieza porque tengo miedo que la inquisidora de la Cia me siga preguntando como si estuviera en un interrogatorio ¿Exagerada yo? Para nada.

Voy y vuelvo de mi trabajo, porque eso hago en 3 páginas muy fácilmente catalogadas "al pedo" como la mayoría de las páginas de este libro. Al llegar, Cat me felicita y me vuelve a preguntar sobre Jade.

Cat es insoportable e idiota. De hecho es el único personaje que no va con este libro, parece tener sentido común y hace cuestionamientos relativamente válidos.

Bueno, no vuelve a pasar nada interesante en mi vida por unas cuantas semanas, en las que cuento como mi madre aprendió a hacer velitas, hasta que de repente apareció André.

André es un buen amigo mío y de Cat, la primera persona que conocimos cuando entramos a la universidad.

Es un chico guapo, tierno, bueno, trabajador y es negro, por lo que en la cama de debe ser cofcof, digo, que es el chico que toda chica querría tener, pero no yo, claro que no, lo mío son las desequilibradas mentales que te amarran y te azotan.

Veo como él nos cuenta y huelo como él entra al departamento, mientras escucho como sus brillantes ojos marrones me saborean… que consiguió que una importante revista publique sus fotos… porque aparte es fotógrafo.

No entiendo como nunca me gusto nadie. André es un excelente partido, pero es que sencillamente nunca me he enamorado de nadie

-¡Hasta ahora!- me grita picaronamente una voz, y yo comienzo a ver como pelotuda todo el departamento, pero solo estamos nosotros tres.

-Hola Tori, tiempo de no hablar- la misma voz y sigo buscando de quien es y comienzo a tener miedo de que sea el fantasma de la mosca que mate ayer- soy yo, Tori.

Y es cuando lo recuerdo.

-Oh, eres mi inoportuna conciencia- exclamo aliviada.

-Claro que no, Tori. Tu conciencia salió echando leches de tu mente hace tiempo. No soportaba ver cómo te cortabas todas las mañanas con la caja de cereal. Ella te hablaba y te decía que las cortes por donde decían "abre fácil" y vos dale que dale con las putas tijeras.

-Ammm…

-Soy yo, Tori, tu pony interior. Te hablo cada tanto y tú hablas conmigo, nos llevamos bien, somos igual de pendejas las dos.

Y es cuando realmente lo recuerdo: tengo un pony interior parlante, la única neurona que tenía a veces se aburría y llego este que se parece a Pony Fluttershy pero con una personalidad más estúpida si se puede.

Mi psicóloga lo llama esquizofrenia, yo lo llamo tener imaginación.

Sigue sin pasar nada interesante en mi vida por páginas y páginas que hacen ver al relleno de Naruto como si fuera la hostia, y de repente:

¡Casi me da un infarto!

Aparece Jade Grey en la ferretería donde trabajo.

-Señorita Grey- es todo lo que puedo susurrar, porque Jade me vuelve más estúpida, poniendo a prueba eso de que no puedo serlo más.

-Señorita Steel, pasaba por aquí, necesito unas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla.

-Tori, me llamo Tori… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Jade comienza a pedir muchas cosas curiosas. Cinta adhesiva de la fuerte, bolsas de consorcio negra, soga de diferentes tamaños y algunos líquidos limpiadores, y yo en vez de llamar a la policía, porque esta chica mato a alguien, le pregunto si está redecorando.

Mientras le consigo las cosas que me pide, no hago más que ruborizarme cada tres líneas cual lucecitas de arbolito de navidad defectuosas, Jade acepta posar para una sesión de fotos, ayudando así a mi amiga Cat.

Mi pony interior y yo estamos contestas. Con esa increíble utilidad que demostramos, cubrimos la cuota del mes y ya puedo relajarme y seguir siendo inútil cual bocina de avión por el resto del mes.

De repente aparece un amigo, que ni al caso viene, y me saluda. Jade lo ve con una mirada impenetrable y por alguna razón esa palabra me excita, siento que voy a estallar en mil pedazos… pero todavía no, me aguanto.

-Uau- dice mi amigo, no exclama, ni nada, solo dice "uau", de manera inexpresiva, porque ¿Qué coño son los signos de exclamación? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Con que se come?- es usted Jade Grey- nuevamente sin signo. Anda tú, adivina si es una pregunta, una afirmación, si está sorprendido o si se está cagando.

Jade no contesta, simplemente sonríe con educación, pero su mirada es tosca, sus cejas reflejan sorpresa y sus orejas se levantan.

¿Qué pasara por sus pensamientos? Me pregunto.

Mi amigo se va, quizás intimidado por la cara de orco feliz de Jade, y nos deja solas.

-¿Algo más señorita Grey?

-Nada mas- me contesta cortante y yo entiendo que estoy tratando con una persona bipolar. Ya siento como me ama y como me quiere hacer suya con pasión e indiferencia.

¡Ay, Grey!

-¿Quiere un bolsa?

-Sí, gracias, Tori-Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar (Cita textual)

Como si mi expectativa de vida no fuera ya muy sombria por mi alto nivel de estupidez, esta mujer me sigue hablando… ¡Por mi nombre! ¡Por mi Pony interior! ¡Por Narnia!

La veo darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero antes de marcha me dice:

-Ah, una cosa, Tori… Me alegro de que la señorita Valentine no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.- termina y se va.

Pestañeo frenéticamente intentando asimilar lo último que escuche.

Los primeros 20 minutos debatiendo con mi Pony, en los que pensamos que Jade es una desubicada por alegrarse de la enfermedad de desconocidos.

Pero luego ¡Shazam! Lo que dijo es lo más romántico que escuche que me dijeran alguna vez.

Estoy abrumada de tanta felicidad que me sonrojo y frunzo el ceño.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva (Cita textual)

Ella es Inteligente, muy inteligente, linda, muy linda, profunda, muy hunda y digo todo dos veces sin ningún motivo en absoluto, más que mi absoluta subnormalidad porque me parece que asi quedo intensa.

...

**Nota del autor.**

No… nada… nada para agregar.

Review si le va gustando y quieren que siga XD


	4. Capitulo 3 y parte del 4

Disclaimer: Victorious y 50 sombras de Grey no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Pero que hacia Jade Grey en la ferretería donde trabajas?- me pregunta mi hermosa amiga Cat.<p>

-Ella simplemente pasaba por allí.

-¿De verdad? ¿De todas las ferreterías que habían en la Washington paso por la tuya?

-Sí, la hermosa casualidad y el ingenio de la autora para que nos encontremos en el mismo lugar es impresionante.

…

Luego de una insufrible (Insufrible para el lector que se tuvo que leer esas 6 paginas) sesión de fotos, Jade me mira con ira y me pregunta con amabilidad si la quiero acompañar a tomar un café.

¡Una cita! ¿Acaso Jade Grey me está pidiendo que sea su novia? ¿Ya quiere que nos casemos? Pero… ¿qué pasa si no le gusta el nombre que siempre soñé ponerle a mis hijos?

Toda mi vida me imagine sentada en una casa de playa y que vengan mis pequeños: El Brayan y la Yoli y abracen a su madre para…

De repente siento que mi pony interior carraspea.

Es verdad, solo me ha pedido un café.

Como ya explique antes, soy subnormal, así que no les sorprenderá saber que, a continuación, comienzo a poner excusa a lo bruto para no acompañar al amor de mi vida por un café.

-Es que debo llevar a todos a casa en mi Wanda- explicó y Jade llama a gritos a su chofer.

-Mi chofer los llevara, puede venir conmigo ahora.

-Es que… deje la ropa afuera y temo que llueva.

-No hay una sola nube en el cielo.

-No me cepille los dientes.

-Tengo chicle en mi auto.

-Me cague encima y debo cambiarme de ropa.

-…

Creo con eso ya la convencí… mi pony interior se está dando duramente con la herradura de una de sus patas contra su frente.

-A mí no me molesta que huela a mierda señorita Steel, siempre y cuando que pueda sentir su compañía en el café de hoy.

Y con eso me convenció a mí.

…

Llegamos a un bar, yo con mis pantalones cagados y Grey con una sonrisa mientras frunce el ceño.

Nos vemos involucradas en una animada charla que no vale la tinta ni el papel donde se escribió, que son como 9 paginas donde Jade se pone densa conmigo exigiéndome que le aclare que nadie es mi novio, que estoy soltera y donde todo el tiempo mi pony interior está atento porque de un momento a otro sentimos que Jade nos va a pegar y en otros momentos sentimos que nos va a besar y otros momentos sentimos que nos va a pegar más fuerte.

¡La mejor charla de mi vida!

Y como todo buena acosadora, Jade me acompaña hasta mi auto.

-¿Tiene novia?- le pregunto y me sorprendo de mi osadía, mi pony interior escarmienta.

-No Tori, yo no tengo novias- me contesta y me confunde.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-¡Mierda, Tori!- me grita mientras me toma fuerte del brazo y me atrae hacia ella.

¿Vieron cuando les dije que masticar chicle y cruzar la calle era otro nivel que yo no alcanzaba ni usando chit? Bueno, pensar profundamente y cruzar la calle es un nivel inferior a eso… pero que tampoco alcanzo todavía.

Grey me ha salvado de morir atropellada por una bicicleta (Cita Textual)

Todo sucede muy rápido y ahora estoy abrazada a ella, respirando profundamente su aroma. Huele a acosadora y perturbada número 5.

Me quedo así, embriagándome un rato. Ni la marihuana que fume el fin de semana me produjo esta sensación

-¿Esta bien?- me pregunta y me acaricia el labio con el pulgar. Le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía (Cita textual y estoy llorando)

Y ¡Pum! Fin del capitulo 3 y comienza el 4.

Bésame, ¡maldita sea!, le suplico, sin hablar y quedándome inexpresiva e inmóvil.

Cierro los ojos con todo el sentimiento que uno puede cerrarlos y frunzo los labios, esperando.

-Deberia alejarse de mi- me dice Jade y yo abro los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación. (cita textual)

-Quiero decirte una cosa -le digo tras recuperar la voz-: Gracias -musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él. (cita textual)

"¿Pero qué carajos…?" me dice mi pony interior con enojo- ¿nos acaba de traer a fuerza obligada a un restaurant, nos obligó a comer, nos obligó a que le contáramos de nuestra vida amorosa, nos salva el trasero de morir bajo la rueda de un triciclo de juguete y ahora nos dice que TU tienes que alejarte? Oye, no soy Madonna pero…

-Tori… yo…- me dice y la veo, está destrozada, desolada, muy triste.

-¿Qué Jade? ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto con calma.

-Suerte en los exámenes…

-Yo también te... ¿Qué?

-Suerte en los exámenes.

-Oh…

"Tori tenemos que huir" me susurra mi pony "esta tipa está loca"

…

Llego a mi querido apartamento y me dispongo a hacer una extenuante charla conmigo misma que no se la traga nadie y en donde hago relaciones al estilo:

"Nunca me han rechazado" "Bueno, siempre era la última en ser elegida para los deportes" "Pero es que soy malísima para el básquet" "Pero en el plano sentimental jamás me rechazaron" "Aunque nunca he dejado que me rechacen porque nunca me pongo en riesgo" "Maldita Jade Grey"

Me seco las lagrimas y me dirijo al cuarto de Cat.

-Tori ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has llorado?

Maldita Cat y su curiosidad, si entro a su habitación es justamente para que no me vea ni me pregunte nada.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese hija de puta? -gruñe con una cara que da miedo. (cita textual, ya habíamos dicho que era un libro para adulto y el lenguaje vulgar es requisito)

-Nada es que… casi me atropella un triciclo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si… lo estoy.

-Le gustas, Tori.

-¿Al triciclo?

-No, a Jade.

-Oh… ya no mas… ya no volveré a verla.

-Vamos, Tori, no seas una cria.

-No podría dejar de serlo aunque quisiera, me diseñaron para ser pendeja.

-Cierto…

-No tengo tiempo para esta charla, Cat. Tengo que estudiar.

-Primero lee el artículo de Jade que acabo de terminar.

-¿No te acabo de decir que tengo que estudiar?... pásame el artículo, ni yo me la creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor.<strong>

Tenia algo de tiempo X,D


End file.
